Lawrence Valcua
|-|Novel= |-|With Glencalibur= Summary Arch Duke Lawrence Valcua (大公爵ラレンセヴアクア) former Supreme Commander in The Sacred Ancestor's Army also known as The Ultimate Noble (究極の貴族). Before the North Frontier came to be known as it is, it was Valcua's Kingdom. After he was exiled by the Sacred Ancestor this territory was a wasteland as far as the eye could see. Rumor had it that he'd picked up his Kingdom and put it in his pocket. This is indeed the case because upon his return taking it out of his pocket it became his kingdom once again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, at least 2-C with Akashic Records Name: Lawrence Valcua Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Over 10000 years old Classification: Vampire, Noble, Success Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Success Powers and Noble physiology, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, can regenerate even after havig his Fount of Life severed), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Telepathy, Shapeshifting (Valcua can transform into a gaseous mass), Weather Manipulation (Scales to other nobles who can cover the sky in storms), Spatial Manipulation (Lord Valcua is second only to the Sacred Ancestor in his ability to manipulate it for a variety of affects), Darkness Manipulation (Should be able to generate and manipulate darkness for a variety of effects, just like other Nobles), Soul Manipulation (Vampires can suck the very soul of their victims), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly, can cut the fount of life), Pocket Reality Manipulation (can be used to store energy, items, weapons and any thing else one desires. Even whole army's), Resurrection (Nobility can resurrect in a unique way that has nothing to do with cell regeneration or production at the atomic levels. Even seemingly destroying the body completely they resurrect, completely regenerating their clothes, rings, necklaces and etc), Blood Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (Create a Blood Sphere which is only the size of a small coin, but blocks every form of attack physically from an enemy and requires the sacrifice of one life force to destroy it, can also use the Nobility Force Field), Matter Manipulation (Via his Particle Space Cannon), Portal Creation (His sword can can create wormholes and portals, if left unattended can suck all the air out of the Earth), Space Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Space-Time Manipulation (Can use the Akashic Records, which are a record of all of Space and Time), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can fight against D without suffering his Aura effects and Passive powers, scales to other Nobles who can resist some of these effects thanks to their Vampire and Noble physiology) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to the likes of D as a Success). At least Low Multiverse level with Akashic Records (They contain the means to read/change the past, present, and future of the entire universe and creation in general, which include multiple Universes) Speed: At least FTL+ (Can keep up with D) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Very High, should scale to D, who can fight for hours without tiring Range: Extended melee range, Planetary to Universal with powers and the Akashic Records Standard Equipment: Glencalibur: Lord Valcua's choice of weapon is the magical golden sword, Glencalibur. It wasn't made out of metal, but rather seemed to be an ion-like substance that had undergone additional chemical treatment. * Particle Space Cannon: Located on mars can summon it to fire instantly. Firing a golden light described as suddenly connecting from it's location to earth, it is a stream of charged particles of a hundred-million-degree torrent. It burned through half the asteroid belt and could punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. It was used in the destruction of the OSB home world. D was able to react and counter the blast having left hand absorb the blast without damage to himself or the surrounding area. Valcua says Nobility could only stave off the attack through the use of a force-field. * Nobility Force Field: The Nobility's force fields draw on the power that moves the Milky Way. They are activated by a thought projected device. Lord Valcua said a Nobility Force Field can defend against his Particle Space Cannon. Intelligence: Gifted, as a success, he should be superior to Greater Nobles, who are Genius in most areas of intellect. Weaknesses: None notable, immune to common Vampire Weaknesses Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampires Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users